Line guides, capable of keeping a line on track when winding or unwinding the line require the ability to handle forces in multiple directions. In many instances, the human hand is used to guide lines due to the expense and complexity of a line guide as well as due to the human capacity to handle changes in force and direction quickly. When using mechanical devices, such as a line guide for a winch pulling a load via a line, the line guide may experience forces in lateral directions. For example, a winch mounted facing one direction may be pulling on an object to the side of the face of the winch. The force may be partially compensated for by a fairlead, but when the forces become too high laterally, the line guide can be broken.